Doctor Who: THE NEW DOCTOR
by JacobPHazen.NJDevils
Summary: With regeneration fast approaching, the 11th Doctor lands somewhere he has never heard of, and finds that an old enemy has been there waiting.
1. Chapter 1: A New Doctor

Notes: dialogue in asterisks are character actions such as *breathing heavily, falls down, etc* dialogue in parenthesis are sound and effects (such as TARDIS sound effect, TARDIS fades in, Two shadows emit)

(begin with a shot of THE 11TH DOCTOR laying sprawled on the floor of the TARDIS console room. He is breathing heavily and has regeneration energy pouring from his hands)

The Doctor: *breathing slowly* But… I'm not ready... Please, no! *a yellow glow begins to emit from THE DOCTOR * Clara… I'm sorry… (the TARDIS takeoff sound is heard) AHH! *he stands and spreads his arms, finally accepting regeneration*

(bright white flash, crash and light explosion) *THE 11TH DOCTOR groans in pain* (yellow regeneration energy shoots violently out of THE 11TH DOCTORS hands and head) (after about 20 seconds, the regeneration ends)

*THE 12TH DOCTOR starts to cough and falls onto his knees, looking at his hands* It's over. I really shouldn't hold it in like that. *THE DOCTOR coughs, and tries to clear his throat* wait, what's this? My voice! It's changed! It doesn't sound like my usual voice. It sounds like an American voice. I'll get used to it eventually. Now to find out where I landed.

*turns on TARDIS data core, pinpointed to southern New York* Way-Ver-Lee? Waverly? I've never heard of the place. But before we go, let's check if we're all here. *THE DOCTOR checks himself, grabbing his arms, legs, ears, nose, fingers, hands, chin, etc* I feel shorter, but at least I'm not headless.

*THE DOCTOR makes an expression of "are you serious"* I really need to stop being paranoid about that bit…

(fade in to a forest, with the TARDIS landing in a sun lit clearing)

The Doctor: let's just change clothes. This bowtie and suit looks awful! Let's try a raincoat. *pulls out a green jacket* perfect! I should wear a shirt underneath. Let's look. *Pulls out a light brown shirt* This should do. Now the pants… aha! *pulls a pair of jeans out* Great! Oh! I almost forgot! *THE DOCTOR quickly grabs a silver object that looks like a pen light* can't go anywhere without this! (Fade out)


	2. Chapter 2: Sabrina in the Forest

*THE DOCTOR is walking along a path in the woods, when he accidentally bumps into and knocks over a young blonde woman*

Sabrina: hey! Be careful!

The Doctor: *extends his hand to help the young woman up* sorry miss, I lost my bearings for a bit there.

Sabrina: *grabs The Doctor's hand and gets pulled up* I know that feeling. When you're in the woods for so long, you kinda get lost in nature *giggling*

The Doctor: you live in these woods?

Sabrina: *chuckles* no, silly. I live down the road. Anyway, my name is Sabrina. What's yours?

The Doctor: just call me The Doctor.

Sabrina: you've got to have some kind of name!

The Doctor: just The Doctor for now.

Sabrina: fine. Where do you live? I've never seen you around here before.

The Doctor: *shrugging and pointing behind him with his thumb over his shoulder* I just dropped in a few minutes ago.

Sabrina: Oh, you moved here today?

The Doctor: I wouldn't exactly say MOVED, I'm only here temporarily until my transportation is fixed.

Sabrina: you have a car?

The Doctor: not exactly a car

Sabrina: then how did you get here? Did you fly in?

The Doctor: in a way, yes I did fly in.

Sabrina: I never got used to flying in planes, what about you?

The Doctor: I didn't come on a plane. I have my own vehicle.

Sabrina: a helicopter or something, then?

The Doctor: it's complicated. I don't know how to explain it to you without showing you.

Sabrina: then show me!

The Doctor: you'd like me to show you?

Sabrina: sure, let's go. *she smiles a very friendly smile at the Doctor as they walk down a path towards the TARDIS* just don't try anything funny.

The Doctor: I don't do stuff like that. (Fade out)


	3. Chapter 3: The TARDIS

(fade in to THE DOCTOR and SABRINA standing outside the TARDIS)

The Doctor: here it is! My trusty steed!

Sabrina: It's a blue phone booth. How the hell did you get here in THAT?

The Doctor: Come inside and see for yourself!

Sabrina: there's no way the two of us can fit in there!

The Doctor: *opens the doors of the TARDIS, revealing the big Console Room* oh, really?

Sabrina: nice trick

The Doctor: step inside.

Sabrina: okay *enters the TARDIS*

The Doctor: *smirks as he hears Sabrina gasp*

Sabrina: *stammering* It's…

The Doctor: bigger on the inside! I love that bit!

Sabrina: how?

The Doctor: just a bunch of wibbly wobbly timey wimeys.

Sabrina: what is this thing?

The Doctor: my TARDIS!

Sabrina: Your what?

The Doctor: T-A-R-D-I-S: Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's my time and space traveling device.

Sabrina: what are you?

The Doctor: I'm a Time Lord. Well actually, THE Time Lord. The rest of my species is dead. They were all killed in a great war, along with their planet. Everything was completely and utterly destroyed.

Sabrina: oh God I'm so sorry. I didn't know. You must feel terrible.

The Doctor: it still haunts me. *says the next line under his breath* because I had a hand in it.

Sabrina: what did you say?

The Doctor: nothing *clears throat* how old are you, Sabrina?

Sabrina: I'm seventeen. How old are you?

The Doctor: Let's just say I'm older than I look.

Sabrina: why do you keep veiling your answers? It's not a very polite thing to do.

The Doctor: I don't want to disturb you. I'll tell you later, I promise. Aha! Speaking of "look"! *goes to a mirror* oh not bad, the ears are a little big, and the hair is a tad shorter than it used to be. The nose looks a bit irregular, but it's a good change nonetheless. *tugs his necklace* Thank goodness my ancient necklace is still intact! I look like a teenager! Tell me, how old do you think I look?

Sabrina: you look about seventeen.

The Doctor: oh, hell I like being young but not THIS young! Well nothing's perfect. I remember when I had that awful multicolored suit. Ugh I don't know what got into me then.

Sabrina: what exactly are you rambling about?

The Doctor: I just wanted to make sure that I don't look mutant or alien in any way. I like being humanoid. I always check myself after I regenerate to make sure that I am still intact.

Sabrina: regenerate? What do you mean?

The Doctor: it is change, Sabrina. A change in appearance, and slightly in personality as well. I was on the planet Nitrax with a friend of mine when we were gassed with Neglox 4 gas: Colorless, odorless, tasteless, yet deadly to any living thing. My friend died from the gas, and I am still saddened by that. But I managed to come back to this TARDIS, and I put it on a course with Earth. The only planet where I know I won't be considered hostile.

Sabrina: just get back on topic. What is regeneration?

The Doctor: ah yes! I apologize, sometimes my mind likes to wander, like an eager Tenderfoot Scout on his first campout.

Sabrina: stop going off topic, Doctor.

The Doctor: There I go again! Anyway: regeneration is a trick the Time Lords use to cheat death. Whenever a Time Lord's body is dying, their cells "regenerate" and form a new body. Same person, different look. Sometimes the personality changes, and sometimes amnesia occurs. This is my twelfth regeneration.

Sabrina: And you're different each time?

The Doctor: In the way I look, yes. Sometimes my personality changes too.


	4. Chapter 4: A Brief History of The Doctor

Sabrina: what were your previous selves like?

The Doctor: come and see. *turns on TARDIS Data Core* Access files on The Doctor.

TARDIS Data Core: Accessing: The Doctor. Subfolders: Regenerations, Clothing, Companions, Battles, Enemies.

The Doctor: Access: Regenerations.

TARDIS Data Core: Accessing: Regenerations. Choose a regeneration to begin with.

The Doctor: Starting: First regeneration.

(A picture of THE 1ST DOCTOR appears on the Data Core screen)

The Doctor: This is my first incarnation. I was a very old and grouchy person, but I soon warmed to my companions. I regenerated due to old age and deterioration.

TARDIS Data Core: Displaying Second regeneration.

(a picture of THE 2ND DOCTOR appears on screen)

The Doctor: This is my 2nd incarnation. I was a bit of a clown, with a Three Stooges haircut and that huge fur coat. I played the recorder when I wanted to think. I regenerated because it was a punishment by the other Time Lords for interfering with history. I was also exiled to earth.

TARDIS data core: Displaying Third regeneration.

(THE 3RD DOCTOR appears on screen)

The Doctor: this is my 3rd self. I was still old but not as old as the previous two. I used combat more often than any other incarnation. It was called "Venusian Aikido". I regenerated because of radiation poisoning brought on from fighting The Spiders.

TARDIS Data Core: Displaying Fourth regeneration.

(THE 4TH DOCTOR appears on screen)

The Doctor: my 2nd favorite incarnation: the fourth! Crazy long scarf and coat, I loved jelly babies. I had him longer than any other body. I regenerated because I fell off the Logopolis tower and merged with an entity called "The Watcher" to start the process.

Sabrina: quite a life you've had.

The Doctor: There's more! Display remaining regenerations in 20 second intervals. (THE 5TH DOCTOR appears) my fifth incarnation: I had a fondness for cricket, and always had a stick of celery on my lapel. I regenerated due to Toxemia.

(THE 6TH DOCTOR APPEARS)

The Doctor: my least favorite incarnation: my 6th self. Very arrogant and untrusting, violent, short tempered and a terrible fashion sense: Just look at that coat!

Sabrina: that's just hilarious.

The Doctor: and it gets funnier: I regenerated because my TARDIS was shot down and I fell off my exercise bike and bumped my head.

(THE 7TH DOCTOR APPEARS)

The Doctor: my seventh incarnation: very Scottish, and also very witty. Always relating problems to a game of chess. I regenerated because I was shot in a gang battle that I stumbled across. I would've lived but a surgeon probed my circulatory system at the hospital and severed an artery. I was also under anesthesia, so the regeneration took nearly 5 hours.

(THE 8TH DOCTOR APPEARS)

The Doctor: my most compassionate incarnation, my 8th self. Longer hair, and an Edwardian frock coat. I regenerated because of injuries I sustained during The Great Time War: the war that destroyed the Time Lords.

(THE 9TH DOCTOR APPEARS)

The Doctor: my ninth self: more depressed than the others, but very tactful and cunning. With a penchant for saying "Fantastic!" I might add. I regenerated because all my cells were dying because I absorbed the energy inside the TARDIS.

(THE 10TH DOCTOR APPEARS)

The Doctor: my favorite incarnation! My tenth self! Wearing sneakers with a brown trench coat and black pinstriped suit, I was eccentric. I was both emotional yet funny, always saying "Allons-y". I hated having to regenerate out of him. I regenerated due to radiation poisoning.

Sabrina: Allons-y? What does that mean?

The Doctor: It means "Let's Go" in French.

(THE 11TH DOCTOR APPEARS)

The Doctor: my latest incarnation! Number eleven! I loved eating fish sticks and pudding, wearing fezzes, bowties, and Stetsons. It was fun being him, but I regenerated just today. And I believe I told you why I had to regenerate.

Sabrina: yes you did.

The Doctor: so that's my regenerations for you.

Sabrina: so you can't die? Ever?

The Doctor: far from that, my dear. If a Time Lord is killed instantly, like if their body is blown up, shot through the head, or both hearts are stopped at once, then no regeneration will occur. Also: if a Time Lord is injured severely enough DURING a regeneration, the cycle will fail and the Time Lord will die.

Sabrina: two hearts? How can you have TWO hearts?!

The Doctor: It's how residents of Gallifrey are made. We have two hearts, the second heart is used mainly during regeneration so the Time Lord doesn't die during the process. I remember nearly dying during my 8th regeneration. I was under anesthetic and the process nearly was destroyed. Quite a painful regeneration, I might add.

Sabrina: sounds like you've had one hell of a life!

The Doctor: indeed. (The TARDIS starts shaking and making noise)


	5. Chapter 5: TARDIS Trouble

(The TARDIS is shaking and making noise. The CLOISTER BELL is heard)

The Doctor: oh no don't do that! *fumbles with the Console controls*

Sabrina: what's happening, Doctor?

The Doctor: the TARDIS is severely damaged! It's starting to shut down! *turns levers and presses buttons* I need to stabilize the Console! Quick, pull that chain by you!

Sabrina: *pulls chain* What does that do?

The Doctor: it magnetizes the neutron flow within the Console base.

Sabrina: is there a way you can fix it?

The Doctor: I can reverse the polarity of the neutron flow. That might work!

*the TARDIS shakes even more violently than before*

The Doctor: no, no, no! Don't get mad!

Sabrina: is that bad?

The Doctor: very bad, Sabrina!

Sabrina: what happens if this thing- the TARDIS shuts down?

The Doctor: if it shuts down then I am stranded here until I fix it, and that takes a lot of time!

*The TARDIS console room goes dark, all lights are out.*

The Doctor: damn it, I couldn't stop the Emergency Damage Shut Down. I guess I'm stuck here for a while. We might as well leave the TARDIS alone for now. Let's go back outside.

Sabrina: okay, after you.

*they exit the TARDIS*


	6. Chapter 6: Locking Up and Heading Out

The Doctor: hold on. *pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver and waves it around the perimeter of the TARDIS*

Sabrina: what are you doing?

The Doctor: I'm scanning the TARDIS for any outside damage and contact, checking to see if anybody shot me out of the time stream.

Sabrina: that answers one question, but can you tell me what THAT is? *pointing to Sonic Screwdriver*

The Doctor: oh, this? It's my Sonic Screwdriver! It's like a Swiss army knife, it can do lots of things! Except pick the lock of a wooden door.

Sabrina: it looks like an ordinary pen light.

The Doctor: exactly! The more ordinary it looks, the better! I can scan and perform tasks with it without being seen as out of the ordinary.

Sabrina: a man waving a pen light around a blue time traveling phone booth. That's VERY ordinary.

The Doctor: haha how witty. I only scan things that pique my interests.

Sabrina: you're full of oddities, you know that?

The Doctor: Aren't we all? Say, can we get out of this forest? I'm not comfortable in densely wooded areas. Plus seeing the TARDIS just sitting there helpless saddens me.

Sabrina: Some friends of mine are hanging out at the park a little ways down the road. Want to go there and meet them? It would get you out of the forest.

The Doctor: hold on. *rummages through his pockets* where are they? Aha! Here they are! *holds pair of glasses* I put these on when I need to think deeply. Like my fifth and tenth incarnations!

Sabrina: want to go or not?

The Doctor: yes that sounds nice. Let me just lock up the TARDIS when we leave. I don't want her to get stolen. *THE DOCTOR activates his Sonic Screwdriver and points it at the TARDIS lock. A click is heard as the TARDIS locks.*

The Doctor: there we go! Now, shall we go?


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Friends, and Enemies

(fade in to park. Sabrina's friends: Ryan, Tim, Jon, Megan, and Darren are sitting at a gazebo talking)

Darren: and then I say: "Hey, that's not how you use that!"

*the five of them laugh*

(enter Sabrina and The Doctor, walking a path towards the gazebo)

The Doctor's Thoughts: this town is very small and peaceful. I could come here when I'm on vacation.

The Doctor: this town is very interesting, Sabrina.

Sabrina: not to me, I've lived here all my life.

The Doctor: so you're used to it?

Sabrina: you could say that.

Megan: oh hey it's Sabrina!

Sabrina: hi guys!

Tim: hi, Sabrina

Jon: hello

Darren: hey there!

Megan: who's your friend?

Ryan: I just noticed your friend there. Who's he?

The Doctor: hello, I'm The Doctor.

Ryan: Doctor who?

The Doctor: just The Doctor.

Tim: my name is Tim.

Jon: I'm Jon.

Ryan: I'm Ryan!

Darren: my names Darren

Megan: and I'm Megan.

Tim: you look a little young to be a "Doctor", doctor.

The Doctor: if I told you my age you wouldn't think so.

Sabrina: he hasn't even told me *lightly slaps The Doctor's shoulder* such a weirdo *laughs lightly*.

Sabrina's Thoughts: I just realized that The Doctor is really cute. For an alien…

The Doctor: *looks at Sabrina and smiles*

The Doctor's Thoughts: God, she is beautiful. I didn't notice until now.

Darren: I've never seen you before. You just move here?

The Doctor: I'm only here until my transportation is fixed.

Tim: car broke down?

The Doctor: you could say that.

*Ryan and Jon stand up*

Jon: just driving through and you get stuck. It happens a lot around here.

The Doctor: I'm guessing since you're a small town you don't get much visitors.

Megan: pretty much, yes.

Tim: that's Waverly for you.

Darren: it's a small town but it's a nice town.

*The Doctor suddenly gets an expression of distress on his face*

Sabrina: Doctor? What's wrong? You look worried.

The Doctor: Ryan, you have two shadows.

Ryan: yeah, what's the problem?

The Doctor: you have no idea. Anyone else you see have two shadows?

Megan: lots of people around town have two shadows. It's some kind of thing with the Sun.

Sabrina: Doctor?

*The Doctor looks around dismayed*

Ryan: I feel funny, guys.

The Doctor: oh no…


	8. Chapter 8: The Shadow

(a woosh is heard as the shadows begin to consume Ryan's flesh)

Darren: Ryan! What's going on!?

The Doctor: It's the Vastha Nerada! The Shadow!

Ryan: oh God! Help me!

Megan: The Vastha WHAT!? What are you talking about?!

The Doctor: I'll explain later! I have to try and help Ryan!

Darren: DO SOMETHING DOCTOR!

The Doctor: RYAN DON'T MOVE!

*The Doctor aims his Sonic Screwdriver at Ryan, and activates it*

The Doctor: I can't get the Shadow off of Ryan with this!

Sabrina: Is Ryan going to die!?

The Doctor: not on my watch! *THE DOCTOR begins pressing different buttons on the Screwdriver to try and drive off The Shadow*

The Doctor's Thoughts: Dammit nothing's working! I'm sorry Ryan…

Ryan: SOMEBODY HE-

*Ryan suddenly stops as he is completely consumed by the Vastha Nerada*

(Ryan's skeleton falls to the ground.)

The Doctor: EVERYONE FOLLOW ME!


	9. Chapter 9: Get Back to The TARDIS!

*THE DOCTOR is leading SABRINA, TIM, JON, MEGAN, and DARREN down a sidewalk, they are running very fast*

Sabrina: I can't believe what I just saw!

Darren: *panting* where are we going?

The Doctor: Just keep following me! Make sure that you have one shadow!

*They turn and run into a forest*

Tim: why are we going into the woods?

The Doctor: I have a safe hideout hidden there! Almost there!

*They arrive in the sun-lit clearing* (The TARDIS is seen)

Jon: a phone booth? That is your safe haven?

Tim: How can we fit inside a blue box!?

Megan: I think this guy is nuts

The Doctor: EVERYBODY SHUT UP NOW!

*they all quiet down.*

The Doctor: *pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver* now then. Just wait. Let me unlock it. *The Doctor unlocks the TARDIS with the Screwdriver*

Darren: Sabrina do you really believe this guy?

Sabrina: yes I do. I've been inside that thing and its amazing.

The Doctor: *opens the TARDIS doors* Come on in, but hurry! The Vastha Nerada could be right behind us!

*They all walk inside the TARDIS*


	10. Chapter 10: Giving a History Lesson

Megan: you're kidding me.

Jon: how?

Tim: this is…

Darren: how can it be bigger…

The Doctor: *locks the TARDIS doors behind them* Bigger on the inside? Its just a bunch of wibbly wobbly timey wimeys. It's my spaceship! It also travels through time!

Tim: what exactly are you?

The Doctor: I don't have time to explain, so I'll just do this.

*THE DOCTOR grabs TIM by the head and head-butts him*

The Doctor & Tim: OW!

(a flash and a spark as TIM begins to learn what THE DOCTOR is)

Tim: You're a Time Lord!

The Doctor: now the rest of you get over here. It might hurt but you'll learn more about me.

*THE DOCTOR grabs DARREN by the head and knocks their heads together)

Darren: You can regenerate?!

*THE DOCTOR does this with MEGAN and JON*

The Doctor: now you know more about me.

Sabrina: you never told us how old you are.

The Doctor: I am 12 incarnations old. Each incarnation varies by how long I lived in that incarnation before regeneration.

Tim: that's a little vague.

The Doctor: that's all I am telling you until this Shadow ordeal is dealt with.

Jon: poor Ryan. What exactly IS the Vastha Nerada?

The Doctor: The Shadows. Vastha Nerada are on every planet. They usually are so scarce that you don't even notice them. But sometimes there can be so many of them, numbers reaching the quadrillions that they can make up a single shadow. It takes QUADRILLIONS to make one shadow. So if lots of people have two shadows like Megan said, then that means that there are hundreds of septillions of Vastha Nerada out there. If they manage to take the form of your shadow, they will begin to devour the flesh right off your bones. Picked clean.

Sabrina: what could be worse than killer shadows?

The Doctor: Well there IS Weeping Angels and Daleks.

Tim: what?

The Doctor: I'll explain later. But for now I will show you where you guys can rest in safety for a little while. *He leads them to a hallway in the TARDIS that contains several bedrooms and drawing rooms.*


	11. Chapter 11: Rest, But No Relaxation

The Doctor: rest up. I will come get you in a few hours after I figure out how to solve this conundrum.

Tim: better seize the chance to rest while we can.

Megan: yeah that's a good idea.

Jon: I could use a nice nap.

Darren: God am I tired!

Sabrina: I'm not very tired, Doctor.

The Doctor: Sabrina, I think the best when I am alone. Go on and take a well earned rest. You almost died when the Shadow attacked. And I would never get over it if you died.

Sabrina: okay, then.

*they all go into separate bedrooms. THE DOCTOR walks back to the console room*


	12. Chapter 12: Think, Doctor, Think!

(fade in to the TARDIS CONSOLE ROOM. THE DOCTOR is leaning against the console and fiddling with an InfoScreen)

The Doctor: how did I defeat them last time? Oh, I didn't. I just drove them off while River returned the people who died to the big computer thingy.

The Doctor's Thoughts: I wish Sabrina was in here. I could use the company of a beautiful woman like her.

The Doctor: I don't have that kind of hard drive to save all the people that the Nerada will surely kill. Ugh, I don't know! *slams his fist on the console* I can't figure it out!

(SABRINA walks into the console room)

Sabrina: Doctor? What's wrong?

The Doctor: I thought I told you I prefer being alone.

Sabrina: I was bored and I couldn't get any sleep. So I thought I'd pop in and offer any help I can give.

The Doctor: unless you can come up with a way to defeat The Shadow, then I don't think any help can be given.

Sabrina: when I need to think I go to the woods or some other quiet area.

The Doctor: Woods… wait! THAT'S IT! The Vastha Nerada thrive in wooded areas! If I can manage to recreate a wooded area in an uninhabited part of this area and then either seal it off or destroy it, the Nerada will be dealt with for good! Oh, Sabrina you're a genius! *He hugs her*

Sabrina's Thoughts: this is like something out of a fairy tale! *she begins to blush*

The Doctor's Thoughts: the feeling I get when I hug her! What a fiery feeling!

The Doctor: *sees Sabrina's blushing face* I see that you're blushing.

Sabrina: I am? Oh dear.

The Doctor: why?

Sabrina: No reason.

The Doctor: *gives a suspicious look* alright then. Now! How to make this fake wooded area to draw in the Shadow…

Sabrina: There's a vacant field a few miles away that used to be a farm. Would that work?

The Doctor: it might work. It just might.

Sabrina: but how are you going to recreate the forest?

The Doctor: Mirrors! A few trees and lots of mirrors! I installed a hall of mirrors in the TARDIS a few months ago. I can use those! Now go and wake everyone up! Time to get to work!


	13. Chapter 13: The True Feeling

Sabrina: okay I'll get them up. *she exits*

The Doctor: (now alone in the Console Room once again) at least I hope it works. I don't want anyone else to die because of the Shadow. Especially Sabrina. I don't want to lose her… a beautiful girl like her comes around maybe once in a millennia.

(Sabrina is seen peeking around a corner into the Console Room. She is smiling)

Sabrina: *whispering* he thinks I'm beautiful? Does he have feelings for me? *trailing off* I hope so.

The Doctor: I better go see how many mirrors are in the Hall. Better gauge the amount of trees I'll need. *he exits down a hallway towards a hall of mirrors*

Sabrina: I guess I should wake everyone up before The Doctor notices.


	14. Chapter 14: Leave or Stay?

(fade in to the TARDIS Console Room with THE DOCTOR addressing SABRINA, TIM, JON, DARREN, and MEGAN)

The Doctor: now, I've managed to make all these mirrors lighter and smaller with the Sonic Screwdriver. I managed to get the TARDIS into flying condition again, but only for travel on the same planet. The time vortex is still inoperable. When we arrive in the field, I am going to leave all of you in the field to set up the mirrors just like how I showed you on the map. I am going to take the TARDIS to a forested area and bring some trees. It will take me 5 minutes tops. I can shrink them down to make them easier to move. Any questions?

*silence*

The Doctor: I didn't think so. Now if any of you feel like you cannot do this and are afraid: you can leave and I won't hold it against you. I understand a situation like this can be scary. *opens TARDIS doors* any takers? Last chance, because after this there is no turning back.

Tim: I don't want to back out. I want to save everybody alongside you, Doctor.

Megan: same with me. I don't plan on leaving.

Darren: count me in!

Jon: it's too late to back out now.

Sabrina: I don't plan on leaving for a long time, Doctor.

The Doctor: good! *closes TARDIS doors* now, I will enter the fields coordinates, set it to stay in the same time… *presses buttons on the Console* now to pull the accelerator *pulls blue lever* and we are off! Everyone hold on! It can get shaky! (TARDIS takeoff noise is heard and the TARDIS shakes moderately)

Darren: woah! Its like we're in a Jumping Bean!

Tim: this is kind of fun!

Megan: I'm getting dizzy!

Jon: oh boy…

The Doctor: hold on to the Console, then.

Sabrina: this is exciting!

(TARIDS landing noise is heard)

The Doctor: ok, everybody: get the mirrors and set them up. Tim I want you to make sure that they are set up just like the diagram shows. *hands Tim the mirror set up schematics*

Tim: you can count on me, Doctor.

The Doctor: off you go! We mustn't waste time! *they leave, holding the mirrors*


	15. Chapter 15: Setting Up The Trap

(fade in to the field. MEGAN, TIM, JON, and DARREN are seen setting up mirrors)

Jon: put it over here?

Tim: yeah, right there. Megan rotate that one a few degrees clockwise.

Megan: *rotating mirror* like this?

Tim: yes! Stop there!

Darren: these things are getting a little heavier!

The Doctor: *leaning out the TARDIS doors* yes I believe the mass reduction is wearing off. Better work quick! I'll be right back!

(THE DOCTOR closes the TARDIS doors, and the TARDIS takeoff noise is heard. The TARDIS light blinks, and THE TARDIS dematerializes.)

Tim: I'm never getting used to that. That is a cool sight. Now hurry up, we don't want the mirrors to get too heavy before we are done moving them.

Sabrina: I hope The Doctor is ok.

Darren: I'm sure he'll be fine. He's survived 11 deaths!

Sabrina: I know but still.

Jon: that's the last mirror! It's ready!

Tim: *walks towards SABRINA and puts his hand on her shoulder* why are you concerned about the Doctor so much? You only just met him this morning.

Sabrina: I know that but he's so caring. Plus I heard him talking to himself earlier. He said he didn't want to lose me, and that "a beautiful girl like her only comes around once in a millennia".

Tim: that is deep, I'll admit. He has feelings for you, I'm guessing.

Sabrina: I was hoping that he did. *she blushes*

Tim: you have feelings for him?

Sabrina: maybe…

Megan: what's this I'm hearing? Sabrina has feelings for the alien in the box?

Tim: I think Sabrina is serious. She's been much sweeter since he came along. Don't get me wrong you were sweet before but you've in a way changed. He's brought something out of you.

Jon: sounds like classic love to me.

Darren: God am I sore.

(The TARDIS materializes and lands. TARDIS landing sound is heard)

Sabrina: he's back!


	16. Chapter 16: All or Nothing

Tim: I hope he doesn't find a problem with our setup.

The Doctor: *exiting the TARDIS holding 6 shrunken down oak trees* anyone care to dig a few holes?

Darren: I dug a few according to the drawings. They're over there.

The Doctor: fantastic! *places the trees in the holes and pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver* stand back. I am going to restore the trees' original size! *activates the Screwdriver*

(the trees begin growing taller. Soon they are restored to their original sizes)

Tim: the trees are reflecting off the mirrors! It's perfect!

The Doctor: now we have to draw the Nerada towards us. *looks up* aha! The sun is right above us! They should be coming right now! Hide behind the mirrors! *they hide, SABRINA follows THE DOCTOR*

Sabrina: here they come. *takes hold of THE DOCTOR's hand.*

The Doctor: I am going to Sonic the mirrors so they display holographic images of the trees. *points Screwdriver at mirrors and activates it. HOLOGRAPHIC TREES appear* good.

Sabrina: what's this going to do?

The Doctor: if the Nerada enter the mirrors, thinking they are trees, we will break the mirrors, scattering the Nerada everywhere, unable to regroup.

Sabrina: that's ingenious!

The Doctor: when the Nerada lose their host vessel, in this case trees; they scatter and cannot regroup. Let's just hope they take the bait. Everyone ready?

Tim: ready! *grasping a large rock*

Darren: all set! *holding a rock*

Jon: ready *holding two small rocks*

Megan: ready to go *holding a hammer*

Sabrina: I'm ready, Doctor. *holding a few rocks*

The Doctor: and I am ready. *pulls Sonic Screwdriver out of his jacket and readies it*


	17. Chapter 17: Enter the Shadow

(THE VASTHA NERADA are seen advancing towards the trap. Skittering is heard as the Nerada go inside the mirrors)

The Doctor: NOW!

(DARREN, TIM, JON, MEGAN, SABRINA, and THE DOCTOR begin smashing the mirrors, all except THE DOCTOR are using rocks)

Tim: I think it worked!

Jon: I don't see any now.

Megan: I think we did it!

The Doctor: Don't be so sure. Let me scan for any more powerful Nerada. *scans area with Sonic Screwdriver* Let's see what it says. *Pops open Screwdriver* No powerful Nerada within the area! The Shadow are gone!

(everyone starts to cheer and celebrate)

The Doctor: but we cannot forget that we lost a friend in this fight. Ryan, you will not be forgotten.

*THE DOCTOR collapses on the ground, coughing*

Sabrina: DOCTOR!


	18. Chapter 18: The Cycle is Finished

Tim: what's happening!?

The Doctor: I have reached the end of my regeneration cycle. My body is done changing and is disposing of excess regeneration energy. Don't worry.

(small amounts of yellow regeneration energy begin to pour out of THE DOCTOR's hands and head)

Sabrina: are you changing again?

The Doctor: no, Sabrina. Don't worry.

(The energy disappears. THE DOCTOR stands up)

Darren: that was cool

Megan: well then.

Sabrina: I thought you were hurt!

*SABRINA runs up to THE DOCTOR and hugs him while lightly crying*

The Doctor: Sabrina…

Sabrina: *looks up at THE DOCTOR and is shedding a few tears* Doctor I was afraid I'd lose you. I couldn't bear it. Doctor, I…

The Doctor: I know, Sabrina. I feel the same way.

(THE DOCTOR leans in and kisses SABRINA very slowly and passionately. Both THE DOCTOR and SABRINA are teary eyed now)


	19. Chapter 19: Taking Them Home

The Doctor: Sabrina, I don't plan on going away like that any time soon.

Sabrina: so, you're staying in Waverly?

The Doctor: goodness, no! Planets to save and enemies to defeat! But you're more than welcome to join me in my adventures in the TARDIS.

Sabrina: I would love to join you.

The Doctor: that goes for all of you as well. Anybody want to join me?

Darren: no thanks, Doctor. I'd rather stay home.

Jon: not me, Doctor. I've seen enough for a while.

Megan: nope. I can't leave home.

Tim: count me in, Doctor. I always wanted to see the universe.

The Doctor: then I'll drop you three off back at the park. Come! *they enter the TARDIS*

The Doctor: *pressing buttons on the console* and to the park we go! (TARDIS takeoff noise is heard and the TARDIS begins to shake lightly before dematerializing)


	20. Chapter 20: Off To New Adventures!

(THE TARDIS lands in the park where THE DOCTOR first met everyone)

*JON, MEGAN, and DARREN exit the TARDIS*

The Doctor: now, if you ever change your minds, or just want a quick trip: just give me a yell!

Jon: will do.

Megan: okay. Bye Doctor!

Darren: come back soon!

The Doctor: you bet I will! Bye, now!

(THE DOCTOR closes the TARDIS doors)

The Doctor: Tim and Sabrina! I have fixed the Time components! So: anywhere in time and space. Everything that ever happened or ever will. Where do you want to start?

(SABRINA and TIM smile as THE DOCTOR laughs heartily)

Tim: well, how about an alien planet?

Sabrina: yeah! Any planet!

The Doctor: any planet? Surprise you? Ok, then. Off we go! *Presses buttons and pulls levers on the console. THE TARDIS takeoff noise is heard*

(THE TARDIS is seen heading towards a planet in outer space)

THE END


End file.
